


An Unexpected Surprise for Our Favourite Detective

by Kurtcobain111



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111
Summary: Kate Beckett was planning on surprising her fiancé. But she ends up being the one that gets the shock of her life.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	An Unexpected Surprise for Our Favourite Detective

Kate Beckett slowly entered her fiancé’s loft. He had been on a book tour for the last month and had just returned home a couple hours ago. He had texted her asking her to come over for a special welcome back sex marathon. 

Kate had told him that she was busy running down some leads on the new case and that she would meet him tomorrow, but that was just because she wanted to surprise him. 

As she took of her heels, the beautiful Detective smiled to herself, he had been gone for so long, and she needed release. She had been using her vibrator on occasion to try to get some sort of relief but it just wasn’t anything close to the real thing. 

As Beckett made her way through the loft towards his office, she noticed how dark it was. Maybe Castle was taking had gone to sleep because he thought that she wasn’t coming over?

A devilish grin broke out on her face. She knew exactly how to wake him up. He loved it when she woke him up with her mouth around his dick, he would just grab her hair, unable to say a word, as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick until he would unload into her mouth. 

Beckett tiptoed towards his office, opening the door slowly. It was so dark in here that she could barely see anything, she could vaguely see the outline of his body, slumped on his chair at the desk. 

This makes it so much easier, Beckett thought as she crept up to him, getting down on her knees and getting between his legs. 

She slowly grabbed onto the hem of his - wait was he wearing shorts? Wow, Beckett thought, he must be really burnt out from the book tour to be sitting around in his shorts. 

This just gave Beckett all the more reason to make sure that she gave her fiancé the best head of his life and she was determined to do just that. 

She slid his shorts down his legs slowly, not really surprised that he didn’t wake up, he always was a heavy sleeper and didn’t really get up until she was halfway through the blowjob. 

She reached up and grabbed his dick jerking it slowly getting it hard in a matter of seconds. 

She smirked as she moved her head down and licked a long line from the base of his dick to the tip, she always could make him hard in a matter of seconds, it turned her on so much. 

Beckett circled her tongue around his tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking, hollowing her cheeks as her tongue worked the underside of his dick. 

She heard a low moan escape his mouth, but he didn’t stir, so Beckett reached down and grabbed his balls in her left hand, rolling them as her mouth slowly and sloppily bobbed up and down his dick. 

Beckett could feel the heat between her own legs as she sucked on the dick in front of her. She always got turned on while giving blowjobs. 

She never understood why most women thought of it as a chore, or thought of it as demeaning. Beckett loved it, it made her feel powerful, knowing that she could have any man break in front of her. She enjoyed that in both her professional and personal life. 

God was she wet, Beckett had just slipped her other hand down her legs, she immediately found her panties ruined, she pushed them aside and ran her fingers from her opening to her clit. 

A shiver went through her as she took his dick out of her mouth and reached down, sucking on his balls while she used her other hand to jerk him off. 

She let one ball out of her mouth with a pop before she took the other in her mouth and sucked. Another groan escaped his mouth causing her to get even more turned on. 

Beckett licked up his dick again, but this time instead of just taking the tip in her mouth, she took the whole thing down her throat in one go. God he felt so thick, filling up her mouth and throat. 

Beckett eased her gag reflex and breathed through her nose, running her tongue on the underside of his dick. 

Beckett plunged two fingers inside herself and moaned around his dick. She was so turned on, and after a month of no release, she was approaching her peak quickly. 

She felt her fiancé stir as she took his dick out of her throat, she started to bob up and down again as she felt his hands grab the back of her head, a sigh escaping his mouth. 

Just like she had expected, Castle was never able to say a word whenever she woke him up like this, and even if it was dark and she couldn’t see it, she knew the look that he would have on his face, somewhere between shock, awe and lust. 

Beckett was quickly approaching her orgasm, but she wanted it to be around his dick and not her fingers, so she slapped his hands away before taking his dick out of her mouth, earning a groan from him, and taking off her jeans in record time before she quickly straddled him on the chair. 

She wasted no time in grabbing his spit covered dick and lining it up with her opening, normally she would’ve teased him, gently rubbing the tip against his folds before slowly taking him in, inch by inch. 

Beckett had no patience for that right now, she just wanted him buried inside her to the hilt, and that’s exactly what she did, dropping down on him until he was completely buried inside her. 

“Oh Castle” 

“Alexissss” 

Beckett froze. 

That voice. Oh my god. It couldn’t be. There was no way, and the name that came from his mouth as well. This cannot be happening, Beckett thought as she whispered, “Pi?” 

An equally shocked whisper came from the man beneath her, “Mrs-C-To-Be?” 

How could this have happened? She was so stupid, how could she let this happen? What was Pi doing in Castle’s offi- 

Her thoughts were cut off as Pi shifted beneath her, involuntarily hitting her sweet spot, Beckett groaned. God he was so hard inside her, the realisation that he had his dick buried inside his girlfriend’s father’s fiancé seemed to make the young man even harder. 

Beckett was still frozen, she had been so close to her orgasm, she was still so close, Pi hitting that spot inside her had almost made her cum right there. 

She knew what she was supposed to do, get off him, gather her clothes and run out of the loft before anyone saw them, but her brain seemed to be clouded from the almost orgasm that she had just had along with the feeling of having a dick buried to the hilt inside her. 

She debated with herself on what to do for what felt like hours but was probably just seconds, before she reached a decision and spoke, “Pi.”She said, her voice determined and her mind made up, “You know I have a gun right?” 

The boy froze. She was going to kill him, this was it. This was the end. Before he could even begin to form a response, he heard her say, “So if you tell anyone about what I’m about to do, you know what will happen.” 

Pi was beyond terrified, but nodded his head, when no response came from the Detective, he realised that she probably couldn’t see him, so he croaked out, “Yes- Yes Ma’am.” 

Nothing happened for the next 10 seconds, it felt like hours to Pi, who didn’t dare move a muscle at the risk of possibly losing his life if he upset the Detective. 

But then, something that he absolutely did not expect to happen, happened. 

Beckett rose up till just his tip was inside her, before slamming herself back down on him, another loud moan escaping her as she started to ride his dick hard and fast. 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it felt too good to stop. Beckett rode him as hard and fast as she could because that was what she needed right now. She just needed release and as far gone as she was, she didn’t care that it was the fruit loving hippie boy that was living at her fiancé’s loft. 

Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes closed as she came closer and closer to the edge, just then, Pi, who hadn’t moved a muscle since she told him about the gun, reached between them and put his fingers on her clit. 

Beckett groaned out loud as she came, her pussy spasming around the young man’s dick. He continued to finger clit as she rode him through her own orgasm. 

She felt him sit up and start to suck on her neck as another wave of her orgasm ripped through her again. Beckett then felt him release inside of her pussy. 

As she rode out her orgasm, she dropped back down on his dick, feeling him continue to empty his balls inside of her, completely draining himself into her as her pussy spasmed around him. 

When he was done, Beckett got off him on shaky legs before she grabbed Pi by his t-shirt, stood him up and shoved him against the wall. “I meant what I said earlier.” She hissed at him. “You breathe a word of this out of your little hippie mouth and I will make sure that your body is never found.” 

“Ye- Yes Ma’am.” Pi whispered. “Not a word.” 

Beckett hummed her approval before grabbing her jeans and walking into her fiancé’s bedroom and closing the door behind her. She sat down on the floor on and put her head in her hands. She must’ve sat there for a while before she felt the unmistakable feeling of cum dripping out of her body, she unconsciously reached down and pressed her hand to her opening. 

Her fingers were instantly coated with cum, both her and Pi’s, she slowly brought her fingers up and took them in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste, apparently fruit does make your cum taste good. 

She chuckled at the silly thought and stood up, going to take a shower to get the smell of sex off her body before her fiancé came home. It was going to be an awkward few days at the loft. 

Pi slumped to the floor and caught his breath, Holy shit. He thought, it was a good thing that he decided to walk into his girlfriend’s father’s office to find some cook books to learn new fruit recipes. 

What he hadn’t expected when he did that was the he would fall asleep reading them before waking up to his dick buried inside someones mouth, he had assumed that it was Alexis, who despite her innocent exterior, was a freak in the sheets, but when she took him inside her and had moaned out Mr. C’s name, he suddenly realised that he was balls deep in the hot detective’s pussy instead of his girlfriend’s. 

Pi didn’t know much, but what he did know was the he wanted to fuck Mrs.-C-To-Be again. He just had to figure out how.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked the surprise. I absolutely love Caskett as a couple, they’re my favourite TV couple of all time, but it’s just so much fun writing Beckett with other men that I just can’t resist it.


End file.
